


On The Open Road

by RaniXani673



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Exorcisms, Minor Character Death, Multi, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaniXani673/pseuds/RaniXani673
Summary: Alternatively; The Rules of Being an ExorcistSeven young adults, all of whom are definitely not ready to be adults, face ghosts and spirits with the constant looming threat of something bigger.(It's better than I'm making it out to be, I promise!)





	On The Open Road

Light flowed in through the door from outside, illuminating the five out-for-the-count adults which were scattered around the motel room. The two girls standing in the doorway, food and coffee in hand, sighed as they surveyed the room. Despite the fact that it was almost nine am, every single one of their friends were asleep, and didn’t show any signs of waking up. Lisa shook her head in exasperation as Ali stepped forward to crumple the note that she’d scribbled when they’d left. Lisa dumped the plastic bags and coffees onto the small motel table and reached over to flick on the light. There were a few faint groans from across the room.

“Everyone up! We’ve got work to do!” She called out while switching her sunglasses to her normal prescription, to which there were a few louder groans. She stalked over to Myra, who had passed out in an armchair, and kicked her in the shins. This effectively woke up the grumpy brunette.

“Ugh, Lisa, what the fuck?” She demanded as she rubbed the forming bruise.

“Up.” Lisa repeated. Ali kicked Dan, who was on the floor, on her way to wake up the two cuddling men in the furthest bed. Dan shrieked and jumped up. Carrie, the only one who’d actually woken up on her own, laughed at him quietly from her place on the other bed, earning a pillow to the face.

“Dumbass, Doofus. Both of you, up and at ‘em!” Ali ordered, shoving Landon and Hayden less-than-gently. The two just cuddled closer together. Ali sighed in exasperation before just shoving the two off the bed into the gap between the bed and the wall. There was a thud as Hayden’s head hit the wall and a grunt as Landon landed on top of him. Lisa laughed as the two sat up and rubbed the bumps on their heads.

“Why?” Landon’s question was more of a groan as he stood up and dragged Hayden with him.

“Rule three-hundred-and-forty of being an exorcist: if the sun is up, so are you!” Lisa shouted from across the room, throwing a burrito at both of them immediately after. Landon caught both of them and handed one to Hayden, who had been too busy stretching to realize that Lisa had thrown anything.

“I’m beginning to think you guys are just bullshitting us with these rules.” Dan muttered, picking up one of the disposable cups of coffee.

“Rule eleventy-billion of being an exorcist: no bullshitting!” Ali announced, a sly grin on her face as she pushed herself onto the counter of the kitchenette.

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Carrie deadpanned. Lisa smirked once again at her idiot of a partner as Landon came up behind her and draped himself onto her shoulders.

“Morning, Honey.” He smiled goofily at her.

“Good morning.” She replied, turning her head so that she could peck him on the lips. A loud, exaggerated groan from Myra broke them apart.

“You guys make me sick!”

“And?” Lisa countered, sitting down beside her childhood best friend and punching her in the shoulder. Myra chuckled and reached for a burrito, offering no reply.

“Okay, so,” Hayden began as he was sitting down. “What’s on the agenda today?”

“We want to get out of Arkansas and into Missouri before sunset. See if we can find a job or two.” Ali replied, proceeding to half-finish her black coffee in seconds, muttering something about it being ‘the good shit’.

“So, since you pieces of shit slept in, we have about nine hours to get the fuck outta Arkansas.” Lisa tagged on, throwing her already empty coffee cup into the plastic bag the food had come in.

“Dude,” Myra started, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. “We’re practically on the border. It’ll take us an hour, max.” She pointed out.

“Two words, ‘target practice’” Ali snickered and Lisa rolled her eyes as the other five all groaned in synchronization.

“Why must you torture us?” Hayden complained, but his voice was muffled, seeing as his face was currently on the table.

“Because none of you can fucking shoot.” Lisa answered his rhetorical question.

“Says the one with glasses!”

“Exactly! Short sighted with Astigmatism and I can _still_ shoot better than you!”

“Honey, that’s not fair!” Landon jumped in. “You’ve been shooting since you were ten! And Porn-Star over here’s been at it longer than that!”

“Hey!” Ali protested. “How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?”

“Ali’s a virgin, Landon. If anyone should be called ‘Porn-Star’, it should be you.” Dan stated, as if it was as normal as talking about the weather.

“Do you have _any_ filter?” Carrie demanded, pinching the bridge of her nose and completely and utterly ignoring Landon’s spluttering. Dan frowned and looked to the right, as if he was thinking it over.

“I’m gonna take that as a ‘no’” Myra muttered, crushing her disposable cup with her right hand. “We gonna get moving, fuckers?”

“That sounds like a freaking great idea.” Carrie muttered, handing back her half-full coffee cup to Ali, who finished it off eagerly before throwing the cup to the open plastic bag that Lisa held open for her. “Let me change first.”

“Well, I’m not letting you out of this room in _that_ , Caroline.” Ali nodded at the bright pink shorts and over-sized grey shirt that Carrie was wearing. The brunette sneered at the ginger as she collected a shirt, pleated skirt and a pair of leggings from her duffel bag and moved to the small motel bathroom.

“On the topic of clothing, you three need pants,” Lisa gestured to the three young men in the room, who were all in their boxers and a plain shirt (she wondered whether they were wearing their own clothes or each other’s). “And _you_ , Missy, need something other than underwear.”

“Shut up, I’m hot as fuck.” Myra boasted, grabbing her discarded shirt from yesterday that was on the floor. She pulled it over her sports bra and then proceed to join the boys in the search for whose jeans were whose.

“Not about to disagree with you.” Lisa muttered, making a show of checking her out.

“Quit stealing my girlfriend!” Landon smacked Myra over the head with his pair of jeans.

“Well, look on the bright side. You can marry that fucking van.” Ali smirked, only half joking.

“Watch it, Porn-Star!”

“Watch what, the van? I’m afraid it’ll give me a migraine.”

“Alright children, cut that out.” Carrie ordered, stepping out of the bathroom. “Is this better, Mom?”

“Don’t take that tone with me young lady!” Carrie rolled her eyes and scoffed at her friend. Despite the horrible impression of Carrie’s mother, Ali gave a nod of approval, despite the fact that it wasn’t needed.

“Ready to hit the road?” Lisa asked, reaching for the keys that she’d dropped onto the counter when she’d dropped the food.

“Let’s blow this Popsicle stand!” Myra cheered as she moved for the door.

“Sunglasses, Myra!” Landon called after her as he tugged on his shoe laces. Myra turned around to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Dude, we’ll be outside for, like, half a minute.”

“Half a minute is enough, Myra. People are automatically about to ask questions if they see someone with one bright blue eye.” Dan added, pointing to the eye in question. Myra groaned melodramatically.

“Why aren’t you hounding Lisa?” Despite her protest, she caught the sunglasses that Landon threw at her and slotted them onto her face with practiced ease.

“Because I’m not a rebellious idiot and I’m already wearing my sunglasses.” Lisa pointed out, gesturing to the prescription sunglasses on her face which almost perfectly concealed the single purple eye beneath.

“Who the hell says you’re not a rebellious idiot?” Carrie questioned, slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder. She trudged over to the door and followed Myra out, but stayed at the door and held it open for the others.

“Me. I say so.” Lisa countered, picking up both her own bag and Myra’s, which the brunette had conveniently left behind.

“Come on, bitches! We’re losing daylight!” Ali called, throwing the plastic bag that held all of their food rubbish into the trashcan in the corner of the room as they rest of them filed out. They didn’t bother going to the front desk to check out (the less people that knew that they existed the better) and instead marched straight for the van in the parking lot. The van in question was big, almost bus-like, and resembled that of a bad drug trip. It was painted in swirls of bright blues, greens, yellows and pinks and had the word ‘Land-gone’ written across the side in big purple cursive. Myra had long since stopped complaining about it out loud, she gotten tired after about a year, but still bitched silently in her head.

“Good morning, gorgeous!” Landon, however, was far more enthusiastic. As he waltzed around to the driver’s side, he kissed Land-gone on the hood. Lisa chuckled breathlessly as she tossed him the keys.

“Are you _sure_ I’m not about to be replaced by this van?”

“Lisa, you and Land-gone are equally loved. Don’t make me chose.” Landon kissed the van and stroked it lovingly as he climbed in.

“I still can’t believe he named it after a fucking pun.” Ali muttered.

“I still can’t believe we haven’t been arrested.” Lisa muttered back.

“Maybe the color wards off the supernatural?” Ali suggested as everyone else climbed in.

“Maybe. You know, I wouldn’t be surprised.” The two exorcists giggled and made their way to the van. Lisa climbed into the passenger seat as Ali climbed into the back with the rest. Lisa closed the door and looked over to her boyfriend just in time to see him kiss the steering wheel. “You know, sometimes it feels like I’m being replaced.”

“Nah, I could never replace you.” Landon leaned over to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek, gaining a loud gagging sound from Myra.

“ _Today_ , Love-birds!” Ali complained.

“Yeah, yeah. We get it.” Lisa reached back behind the seat and smacked Myra over the head before buckling her seat-belt. “Let’s blow this Popsicle stand.”

“I said that five minutes ago!”


End file.
